dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki
Welcome to the Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki [[Dwarves vs. Zombies|'' Dwarves vs. Zombies]] is a Minecraft role-play mini game originally created by Robert Moran (OldManWillakers, Rurikar22). The game sets the player in an ancient dwarven civilization in which the remaining dwarves are to make their last stand against the coming hordes of monsters. '''Introduction' Game building.png|Game Start Game on wall.png|Battle Begins Game proc.jpg|PROC Game dying.jpg|Retreat Game end.jpg|Last Stand Shrine.png DvZ is a large scale role playing game. At most 60 people can play in a single round, at least 50 people are required to start a round and for 3 heroes to spawn during the start of the game. If the player requirement is not met, the game will require 5 less players every 5 minutes. Games with less then 50 players will only spawn with 2 heroes, games that start with 40 players will only spawn with 1 hero, and games with under 30 players will start with no heroes. When the game begins, all players spawn as a dwarf and their task to to gather supplies, weapons, and fortify their keep for the coming invasion. The dwarves will have one Minecraft day to prepare for the invasion. The ultimate goal of the dwarves is to defend their shrines from the oncoming hordes - however, they will inevitably fall. The hordes of monsters are endless, and the dwarves are few. Additionally, dwarves cannot respawn - once a dwarf is dead, he or she becomes a monster. When night falls, roughly twenty percent of the dwarves will be randomly selected to die to a plague. The goal of the monsters is to destroy all the dwarven shrines. It is very difficult for most monsters to fight a dwarf in single combat - monsters must rely on numbers to overwhelm and destroy the dwarves. As more dwarves are killed, the ranks of the monsters will swell and the dwarves will be forced to retreat. Eventually, the monsters will overwhelm the first shrine, which will push their spawn up to that point, and force the dwarves to retreat to the next shrine.This process repeats until the final shrine is reached, where the dwarves must fight to the last to defend their shrine. The game ends when all the dwarves are dead or all the dwarven shrines have been destroyed. Remember, it is impossible for dwarves to win. The only goal for the dwarves is to protect their shrines as long as possible and kill as many monsters as they can. 'Things to consider' Please visit this test page This wiki is still under heavy construction. Reminder to look in the "talk" section of the wiki to the right of "Home". Wiki chatroom (If you have a better site, feel free to replace the link) http://tlk.io/DwarvesvsZombiesWiki Can we avoid using the term "Jimmy", and use the term "dwarf" to make this wiki more uniform and less confusing? Also, when using the term dwarves or dwarf, leave it uncapitalized as in the English language we do not capitalize "humans" or "human". Important Note: The wiki should contain only factual ''information, no opinion statements. ' '''Also, any strategies belong in the Tutorials section. Note: Please avoid using "you" when referring to"dwarves", "monsters", or the "player". Note: Please do not use outdated information (pre - the current update). Outdated information should be removed if encountered. Please add any categories that I may have missed :) Also, when making a page, try not to give a tutorial of how to use an item; that goes in Tutorials. *Note: We can add sounds from the resource pack. To do this, click on "add a photo" Choose the sound file. Then you can put it where you want. (remember, to add it, you need to find it in the photos.) I have done it in the dragons page for Daragor. -ArcaneWarrior303 Could We Use this: I found this lurking in the old PMC reddit wiki, is it possible we could salvage some information with this? PMC DvZ reddit -ModangerBoy I will be arpund, spell checking and such, adding my little bits of information here and there. I will try to spellcheck stuff and reword where it is needed. Hope I can help. -Sgt_14tjyd Gameplay (Please explain the process and roles of dwarves and monsters, who they are, and the game progression) * Dwarves (More info) (Finalize Format) * Monsters (Finalize Format) * Game Progression' (More Info) '(Finalize Format)' * Special Event (Finalize Format) [[:Category:Mechanics|'Mechanics']] * Armor (Mechanics) '- Information on armor mechanics is needed (dwarves and monsters)' (Needs page/more info) * Mana (Dwarves) '(More info) '(Finalize Format)' * Mana (Monsters) (More info) '''(Finalize Format)' * Bows '(Finalize Format)' * Exact damage dealt values of monsters' (Move to respective monster pages?)' * Shrines '(Finalize Format)' * Gold Pool '(Finalize Format)' * Special Event '(Finalize Format)' [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']]' ' * 'Dwarven Armor' * 'Weapons' ** 'Sword' *** Dwarven Runeblade '(Finalize Format)' ** 'Shovel' *** Dwarven Shovel '(Finalize Format)' ** 'Bow' *** Dwarven Shortbow '(Finalize Format)' ** '''Title Weapons - '''May be moved to Super Jimmy page and Non-Super Jimmy Titles page *** Holy Blade '(Finalize Format)' *** Tomb Maker '(Finalize Format)' *** Dwarven Longbow '(Finalize Format)' *** Lightbringer '(Finalize Format)' *** Staff of Defile '(Finalize Format)' *** Nohdalag '(Finalize Format)' ** '''Hero Weapons (Complete) - Move if necessary to respective hero pages.' *** Horn of the Buffalo *** Excaliju *** Virendra *** Wand of Limited Probabilities' ' *** Tinderflame MV711 ' ' *** Holy Purifier * [[:Category:Tools|'Tools']] ** Mighty Pick (Finalize Format) ** Dwarven Shovel' (Finalize Format)' ** Lumberjack Axe (Finalize Format) ** Healing Ale ' (Finalize Format)' * [[:Category:Craftable|'Craftable']]' / Droppable Items ' ** Torch (More info) ** Mortar (More info) ** Cobblestone ** Log' (More info)' ** Wooden Planks (More info) ** Sticks (More info) ** Bowls (More info) ** Dwarven Armor (More info on item) * [[Non-Craftable Items|'Non-Craftable Items']] ** Wiggly Wrench (More info) ** EZ Fix Slabs' (More info)' ** Enchanted Lamp (More info) ** Super Mortar (More info) [[:Category:Upgrades|'Upgrades']]' (Information on upgrade levels needed)' * Building Upgrades ''' ** Stonemason (More info)' ** Rockwrecker' (More info)' ** Employee Benefits - EZ Fix Slabs' (Separate EZ Fix Slabs item from Upgrade)' ** Safefall' (More info)' ** Bricklayer '(More info)' ** Plaster Master '(More info)' ** Bruce's Special Glue - Super Mortar ' (Separate Bruce's Special Glue item from Upgrade)' * [[Crafting Upgrades|'Crafting Upgrades']] ** Torch Bearer '(More info)' ** Candlesmith '(More info)' ** Lightbringer - Enchanted Lamps ' (Separate Lightbringer item from Upgrade)' ** Darkvision' (More info)' ** Life Savings '(Needs page/more info)' ** Gold Panner' (Needs page/more info)' ** Master Blacksmith '(More info)' ** Wiggly Wrench - Wiggly Wrench (Item)' (There is already a page for the item/More info)' * [[Paladin Upgrades|'Paladin Upgrades']] ** Sharpen Runeblade '(Needs page/more info)' ** Powerful Rampage '(Needs page/more info)' ** Scavenger '(Needs page/more info)' ** Momentum '(Needs page/more info)' * [[Ranger Upgrades|'Ranger Upgrades']] ** Short Bow Mastery '(Needs page/more info)' ** Combo Shot '(Needs page/more info)' ** Packed Quiver '(More info)' ** Lumberjack '(More info)' ** Fletching '(More info)' 'Titles' * 'Super Jimmy Titles (One page for Super Jimmy Titles?)' ** Paladin ** Ranger ** Gravedigger ** Ancient * [[:Category:Heroes|'Heroes']]' (Complete) (Please check for accuracy/add missing info)' ** BruceWillakers ** NisovinsIllusion ** RoaminThePaladin * 'Upcoming Heroes (Should upcoming heroes be included with new players in mind?) / (Trello Link?)' * 'Former Heroes (List of former heroes needed)' * [[Non-Super Jimmy Titles|'Non - Super Jimmy Titles']] ** GrandPaladinZiros '(Needs page/more info) (Redirect)' ** LordOfTheUndead '(More info) (Finalize Format)' ** SalogelSureshot '(More info)' '(Finalize Format)' ** Mason ** Bruce Jr [[:Category:Monsters|'Monsters']] * '''Basic Monsters ' ** Zombie (Finalize Format) ** Skeleton (Finalize Format) ** Creeper (Finalize Format) * Special Monsters ** Spiderling (Finalize Format) ** Iron Golem (More info) ** Venomburner (Finalize Format) ** Wolverines (More info) ** Rat (More info) ** Digging Zombie (Finalize Format) * [[Dragons|'Dragons']]' (Finalize Format)' ** Avirella (Finalize Format) ** Shendorman (Finalize Format) ** Crassel (Finalize Format) ** Golestandt (Finalize Format) ** Vlarunga (Finalize Format) ** Daragor (Finalize Format) Maps (Images and info needed on each map) * Current Maps ** Frost Hold Canyon ** Tree of Eenoln ** Raenil Sanctuary ** Great H'cet War ** Grapevine Vale ** Nisovin's Laboratory ** West Delphia * [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/Maps#Upcoming_Maps Upcoming Maps]' (Should upcoming maps be included with new players in mind?give it away?)' ** Arkansium ** Village ** Elbe ** Kopie ** Rawfosemalf ** Garden of Willakers ** Obsidian ** Eradrin ** Plagued Marsh * Former Maps ' ** Hidden Valley ** Throntodur ** Nolrim Hold ** Daragor ** Mount Willakers ** Oasis ** Erebor ** Dogekac ** Bellows ** Molgan ** Plains [[:Category:Tutorials|'Tutorials]] (Please keep it factual and do not voice opinions on whether defenses are bad or good) * General Gameplay * Day Gameplay ** Wall-Building ** Torch-Making * Night Gameplay ** Inner keep defense (Proc halls, Mazes, Shrinebox, Reverse Shrinebox)- May be split into "Hall Structures" and "Shrine Structures" ** Getting/Maintaining a Proc ** Monster Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) ** Dwarf vs Monster Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) ** Hero Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) ** Surviving Dragon Events (Finalize Format) (More info) Reference * [http://buffalowizards.com/ Buffalo Wizards Website] * [http://www.buffalowizards.com/support/ Buffalo Wizards Support] * [http://www.reddit.com/r/BuffaloWizards Buffalo Wizards Reddit] * Dwarves vs. Zombies Reddit * Dwarves vs. Zombies Trello * Dwarves vs Zombies Store Official Dwarves vs Zombies Server IP: dvz.buffalowizards.com Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse